OS - Dans le froid de l'hiver
by Ellana-Watson
Summary: Quand Santana déprime d'être loin de son âme-soeur ... Quand Rachel retrouve brusquement le sourire ... Et quand Kurt assiste à tout cela en râlant... Petit OS tout niais tout mignon !


Comme dit dans le résumé, petit OS tout doux tout mignon que j'ai écris lors d'un voyage en train...

**Pairings**: Brittana & Faberry, as always. Faberritana Powa.

**Rated**: K

Je dédie cet OS à tous les fans de Glee, qui continuent à regarder cette série malgré le massacre qui à été fait.  
Et plus particulièrement aux Brittana, bien évidemment...

Cet OS n'a pas été envoyé en correction, je le poste tel quel. Ne m'en voulez pas trop pour les fautes et autres erreurs de grammaire/syntaxe... ect

OS en deux parties, je ne posterais la deuxième uniquement si j'ai des retours ... A bon entendeur !

Enjoy !

* * *

**SL-BP-SL-BP-SL-BP-SL-BP-SL-BP-SL-BP-SL-BP-SL-BP-SL -BP-SL-BP-SL-BP-SL-BP-SL-BP-SL-BP-SL-BP-SL-**

« _Santana ? ça va ?_ »

La voix de Rachel me tire de ma rêverie, et je tourne la tête dans sa direction pour lui offrir un sourire que je veux rassurant

«_ Oui le Hobbit, je vais bien. Merci de t'en préoccuper_ »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé, avant de se blottir contre Kurt sur le canapé.

Il neige depuis maintenant 48h, et je n'ai qu'une hâte : que cela cesse.

« _Mademoiselle Lopez ne va pas bien Rachel, puisque Brittany lui manque et les intempéries l'empêchent d'avoir une quelconque communication avec elle_ » se moque-t-il

« _Tu peux parler Porcelaine, je ne pleure pas depuis deux jours en répétant « BlainouBlainouBlainouBlainou_ » ….

Il lève des yeux horrifiés vers moi, regarde Rachel qui se retient de rire et son regard se tourne à nouveau dans ma direction.

« _Je dis vraiment ça ?!_ »

« _Non, mais les quelques secondes où tu l'as cru étaient très drôles_ »

Il respire bruyamment, agacé, tandis que Rachel lui frotte doucement le bras, compatissante.

Je souris à cette scène. Kurt et Rachel sont ma famille. Mes repères. Ce sont les seuls qui tolèrent mon caractère, vivent avec moi au quotidien, font le maximum pour que je me sente bien.

« _Sérieusement Santana… Britt' te manque ?_ »

La voix douce de Rachel se répète en boucle dans mes oreilles. Je ne sais pas si je dois la jouer honnête ou l'envoyer balader.

« _Autant que Quinn te manque, la naine._ »

Elle avale sa salive, les yeux brusquement brillants, et repose sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt qui passe une main réconfortante sur sa tête en signe de soutien. Les deux se blottissent sous une couverture et discute à voix basse, tout en lançant Funny Girl pour la 456008877 ème fois je pense.

Le silence réconfortant qui règne dans la pièce me donne une sensation grisante de bien être. Je me sens apaisée, à ma place. En famille. Il ne manque plus que la personne qui fait battre mon cœur…

Lassée de rester debout à regarder la neige tomber, je me décide à rejoindre les deux mousquetaires. Ma tête vient automatiquement trouver sa place sur les jambes de Rachel, et je sens aussitôt sa petite main chaude se poser sur mon épaule. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt ne peut pourtant pas s'empêcher de briser l'ambiance concentrée dans laquelle nous étions plongés.

« _Je suis toujours autant surpris par le fait que tu tolères qu'une autre personne que Brittany te touche Santana_ »

« _Essaie de poser tes sales pattes pleines de crème hydratante sur moi et tu finis stérile Hummel_ »

Rachel et Kurt éclatent de rire à ma réplique et je souris, fière de ma tirade, tandis que Rachel caresse discrètement mon bras.

Je ne pourrais pas expliquer pourquoi je la laisse faire. C'est bien la seule qui en ai le droit, à part Britt' effectivement…  
Mais Rachel me rassure en quelque sorte. Elle est venue me chercher à Lima quand elle à su que j'étais perdue en ce qui concernait mon avenir. J'étais prostrée chez moi toute la journée, incapable de prendre une décision, totalement dévastée. Brittany dans les bras de Sam, ma grand-mère qui venait de décéder, mes parents qui m'ignoraient totalement et aucun endroit où aller…  
Et elle est arrivée. Fière, rayonnante et incroyablement déterminée à me ramener avec elle à New-York. Je pense que ce jour-là quelque chose à changé au plus profond de moi. De simple amie, Rachel est devenue une véritable sœur.

Les semaines qui ont suivies, je leur ai fait vivre un enfer. J'étais mal, tellement mal que je n'ai jamais autant laissé parler Snixx je crois. Kurt à voulu me virer plus d'une fois, mais Rachel s'y opposait toujours farouchement. Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard que je lui faisais penser à quelqu'un à qui elle tenait beaucoup, niveau caractère…

Elle m'a véritablement sauvé. Elle m'a offert un toit, de la nourriture, décroché une bourse d'études dans la meilleure école d'avocats de la ville. Mais avant tout, Rachel m'a offert son amitié et son soutien. C'est ce qui m'a le plus touché je crois …

Les minutes passent et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer à chaque fois que Rachel et Kurt chantent. Ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher. Je me contente donc de les écouter, pinçant parfois la jambe de Rachel pour avoir le plaisir d'entendre sa voix partir dans les aigus sur un « AIE » sonore, suivi d'un regard de reproches auquel je réponds par un sourire angélique.

Vers 18h, le film se termine, et je rallume la lumière brusquement. Kurt et Rachel sont en larmes, les yeux encore tournés vers l'écran, et je ricane en les montrant du doigt. Mouvement auquel ils répondent par un tirage de langue parfaitement coordonné.

Je décide de les laisser se remettre de leurs émotions en allant prendre une douche. L'eau chaude ruisselle sur mon corps, et je reste de longues minutes à profiter de la chaleur qu'elle me procure. Mes pensées sont encore et toujours orientées vers B'… elle me manque tellement que des larmes se mélangent à l'eau de la douche, preuves réelles de la souffrance que j'éprouve lorsqu'elle est loin de moi.

Je me décide enfin à sortir. Mes cheveux sont mouillés et il fait froid, je décide donc de les sécher un peu avant de sortir de la salle de bains. Mais le sèche-cheveux demeure introuvable, et je râle lorsque je me souviens avoir vu Rachel l'emmener dans sa chambre la veille …  
Je m'enroule rapidement dans une serviette blanche et sors de la pièce.

« _Berry, je pourrais avoir le sèche-cheveux avant que je ne meure d'une pneumonie et que je revienne te hanter par la suite pour te faire payer de n'avoir rien fait pour éviter ça ?_ »

« _C'est si gentiment demandé Santana… je vais le chercher._ »

Kurt me reproche encore de ne pas être habillée, et je lui réponds que s'il n'est pas content, je peux aussi me balader nue. Il fait une grimace et se tait, retournant à la préparation du repas.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, et je me dirige tout naturellement vers l'entrée.

« _Euh Santana… tu n'es pas vraiment en tenue pour ouvrir tu sais ?_ »

Rachel fait son apparition, tenant dans ses mains le précieux sèche-cheveux.

« _Kurt, tu sais très bien que c'est une tenue NORMALE pour ouvrir une porte quand on s'appelle Santana Lopez non ?_ »

« _Bien répondu Berry_ »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil tandis que Kurt chuchote furieusement avec elle.

Ma main se pose sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvre, me laissant découvrir…

Non…

Non ?

OUI !

Brittany me lance un petit « _Hey_ » timide, sa main gauche levée pour me saluer. Main naturellement reliée au poignet tatoué de nos deux initiales enlacées, cadeau pour nos 3 ans.  
Je reste immobile, sans voix, mes mains crispées sur ma serviette pour ne pas qu'elle ne tombe.  
Ses yeux bleus marines me détaillent sans gêne, et je vois qu'elle est heureuse de me revoir.  
Que je lui ai manqué autant qu'elle m'a manqué.  
Que la vue de mon corps la perturbe, vu la force qu'elle met à se mordre la lèvre…

Je n'arrive pas à réagir, et j'entends vaguement le petit « _Hiiiiii c'est trop romantique !_ » de Rachel en arrière plan. Brittany avance doucement vers moi, et je suis encore hypnotisée par son regard, par son sourire, par ses lèvres… Réduite au silence par sa présence.

Ses mains se posent avec tendresse sur mes hanches, nos corps entrent en contact et je sens immédiatement que le mien s'embrase, comme à chaque fois qu'elle me touche.  
Je sais que mes yeux s'obscurcissent, car Brittany hausse un sourcil éloquent, un sourire en coin irrésistible. Je n'ai encore pas dit un mot tant je suis heureuse de la revoir et totalement choquée qu'elle soit là alors que toute la ville est bloquée.

Son visage s'approche du mien, et quelques secondes plus tard je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes avec une infinie douceur. Mes bras entourent son cou, retrouvant leur place, tandis que je lui rends son baiser, tentant de faire passer au travers de celui-ci à quel point je l'aime.

Les deux guimauves qui me servent de colocataires ne peuvent s'empêcher de commenter à grands renforts de « _Mooooooooooo c'est trop mignoooooooooon_ » que je leur ferais payer tôt ou tard.

J'ai une réputation à tenir …

Le manque d'air se fait malheureusement assez vite ressentir, trop vite, et Brittany recule légèrement, de manière à rester à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

« _Tu m'a manqué Bébé…_ »

Ces quelques petits mots me mettent dans tous mes états et je l'embrasse furieusement, complètement euphorique qu'elle soit là, me tenant dans ses bras.

« _Alleluia Rachel ! On à trouvé LE moyen pour qu'elle se taise !_ »

Il attend quelques secondes, persuadé que j'allais répondre. Mais lorsqu'il voit que je l'ignore totalement, murmurant à voix basse un « _Je t'aime_ » à une Brittany rayonnante, passant ma main sur son visage avec tendresse, il ouvre de grands yeux ronds et se tourne vers Rachel.

« _Est-ce que toi aussi tu as assisté à cette non réponse totale ?_ »

« _Oui Kurt_ »

« _Tu peux donc me confirmer qu'elle est malade ?_ »

« _Non, mais je peux te confirmer qu'elle est très amoureuse par contre !_ »

Il soupire, rêveur, s'adossant au plan de travail, tandis que Rachel se met dans la même position que lui.

« _Tu es contente de ma surprise ?_ »

Je vois qu'elle est légèrement inquiète de ma réponse et je m'empresse de la rassurer

« _C'est la meilleure surprise qu'on m'ai jamais faite princesse…_ »

Son sourire semble illuminer la pièce, et l'instant qui suit, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau. Dieu que ça m'avait manqué…

Elle pose son front contre le mien, les yeux fermés, et je profite de sa chaleur et de son étreinte. Nous restons de longues secondes dans cette position, profitant au maximum de la présence de l'autre. Puis Brittany souffle brièvement, tentant de chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses beaux yeux, et me fait un grand sourire lorsqu'elle voit que je fais discrètement la même chose.

« _Britt je… Enfin tu… Hein ?_ »

Rachel et Kurt se regardent, perplexes sur le sens de cette phrase, mais Brittany me comprends sur le champ. Ma copine est fantastique…

«_ J'avais prévu de te faire la surprise de venir depuis des semaines déjà. Mais quand j'ai vu qu'ils annonçaient de la neige, je suis partie plus tôt pour être sure d'être sur place. Je suis arrivée avant-hier. Je n'aurais pas pu tenir plus longtemps sans être avec toi…_ »

Un reniflement bruyant parvient de la cuisine et j'aperçois brièvement Rachel tendre un mouchoir à Kurt sans nous quitter des yeux.

« _Tu aurais du venir plus tôt_ », je ne peux m'empêcher de râler

Elle rigole doucement et me réponds

« _Je ne pouvais pas… Il y avait trop de verglas, impossible de circuler. Donc j'ai décidé de venir à pied et me voilà_ »

Cette fois mes larmes tombent sans que je ne puisse rien faire et elle me sert fort contre elle. Je m'enivre de son odeur et me laisse bercer par les battements affolés de son cœur.

« _Tu es venue à pied sous la neige rien que pour moi ?_ »

« _Apparemment oui …_ » se moque-t-elle en me désignant son jean trempé

Je m'inquiète aussitôt qu'elle attrape froid et lui demande de me suivre pour qu'elle puisse se changer.

« _Mon ange… J'aimerais beaucoup te suivre dans ta chambre, dans la douche ou où tu voudras mais avant il faut que je te dise que je ne suis pas venue seule_ »

Mes yeux se plissent et je grogne aussitôt en guettant la porte d'entrée. Brittany laisse échapper un rire adorable en me reprenant dans ses bras

« _C'est qui ?_ »

« _Wooow doucement Lopez, tu redeviens agressive !_ »

« _La ferme LadyBoy, je parle à ma copine là._ »

« _HOURRA elle est revenue !_ »

Rachel donne un coup de coude à Kurt, amusée.

« _Qui est venue avec toi Brittany ?_ »

« _Quelqu'un de Lima, Rachel. Enfin... Qui étais à Lima avant._»

Elle fronce aussitôt les sourcils et reprends, semblant ne pas avoir entendu la fin de la phrase.

« _Si tu as ramené Lord Tubbington, je te préviens que nous n'avons pas la place d'héberger un chat !_ »

Brittany rigole tandis qu'elle me serre plus fort contre elle quand elle sent que je tremble légèrement du à ma tenue plutôt légère.

« _Non, Lord T est parti en Egypte pour être considéré comme un Dieu et reviendra lorsqu'il sera immortel_ »

« _Oh, très bien alors_ »

Kurt me fait un clin d'œil lorsqu'il voit que mes mains descendent de plus en plus bas dans le dos de Brittany. Je lui lance un regard méchant, signifiant bien qu'elle m'appartient et que je pose mes mains où je veux.

« _Alors qui est-ce ?_ »

**POV EXTERNE**

Un sourire diaboliquement mutin vient se loger sur le visage de Brittany. Elle se penche vers l'oreille de Santana, chuchotant quelques mots. Et la même expression se répercute dans la seconde sur les lèvres de l'hispanique.

« _Va voir Berry_ »

« _Si c'est Finn, ce n'est VRAIMENT pas drôle_ »

Santana se tourne vers la petite brune, les yeux brulants de haine.

« _Tu sais quoi Hobbit, reste gentille et évite de traiter indirectement ma copine d'imbécile. Parce que ramener ce sale pachyderme à face de pomme de terre ici serait la plus grosse erreur qu'un être humain pourrait faire avant de décéder sous mes lames de rasoir_ »

Rachel déglutit avec difficulté, tandis que Kurt lance un sifflement accompagné d'un geste de main de haut en bas, apparemment impressionné de la réplique de Santana.

Brittany ne peut s'empêcher de déposer un énième baiser sur les lèvres de la merveilleuse créature qu'elle tient dans ses bras, totalement amoureuse. Puis, se tournant vers Rachel, elle murmure :

« _Vas-y Rachel, sérieusement…_ »

La diva retrousse ses manches, expire un grand coup et fait craquer sa tête de gauche à droite. Puis, faisant mine de cracher dans ses mains, elle se tourne vers Kurt avec un air dramatique parfait :

« _Ecoute Kurt, sache que je suis heureuse de t'avoir connu. Je suis fière qu'on en soit arrivés là tous les deux… Donc, quand mon nom sera prononcé lors de la cérémonie des Tony Awards sois gentil, récupère mon prix à titre posthume s'il te plait… Tu liras alors le discours que j'ai préparé et qui est rangé dans mon tiroir de ma commode, deuxième à gauche... N'oublie personne dans les remerciements, surtout pas Barbra. Adieu, mon frère_ »

Et c'est sur un éclat de rire général que la petite brune fait mine de se trainer jusqu'à la porte, comme à l'article de la mort, les mains pressées contre sa poitrine en une prière silencieuse et ironique.

Arrivée à quelques pas seulement de la porte, Rachel se tourne vers ses amis, toujours en train de rire, un sourire satisfait au visage. Elle n'était vraiment pas mauvaise dans le registre dramatico-comique …  
Seulement, lorsque sa tête pivote vers le noir du couloir offert par la porte toujours ouverte, sa curiosité légendaire ne peut s'empêcher de refaire surface. Elle hésite, puis annonce d'une voix pas très assurée :

« _Il y a quelqu'un ?_ »

* * *

Alors , alors ? vos avis ? 


End file.
